Final Fantasy Smash/TwilightOdin
|A e = |A d = B |A k = D |Aside effect = Shoots weak-but-fast rainbow beams. Third beam is comparatively slow, but has high knockback. |Aside t = |Aside e = |Aside d = D |Aside k = B |Aup effect = Basic uppercut with high range. Great for starting aerial combos. |Aup t = |Aup e = |Aup d = E |Aup k = F |Adown effect = Releases a wave of rainbow energy around him that pushes enemies away. |Adown t = |Adown e = |Adown d = F |Adown k = B |Adash effect = Slide forward, dealing damage to enemies and interrupting their actions. |Adash t = |Adash e = |Adash d = C |Adash k = - |Asidesmash effect = Charges up and releases a mid-ranged penetrative beam. |Asidesmash t = |Asidesmash e = |Asidesmash d = C |Asidesmash k = C |Aupsmash effect = Rushes vertically through the air, damaging enemies. Nearby enemies are knocked up into the air. |Aupsmash t = (Nearby) (Faraway) |Aupsmash e = |Aupsmash d = C |Aupsmash k = - |Adownsmash effect = Sweeps downward in the area around him with his weapon. Low range and moderate damage, but extremely high knockback. |Adownsmash t = |Adownsmash e = |Adownsmash d = E |Adownsmash k = A |Aair effect = Erects a shield of rainbow energy that surrounds him from all directions, deflecting projectiles and decreasing damage of melee attacks. |Aair t = |Aair e = |Aair d = - |Aair k = - |Afrontair effect = Throws a heart-shaped rainbow ray in front of him, dealing damage and interrupting the enemy's attack. |Afrontair t = |Afrontair e = |Afrontair d = B |Afrontair k = - |Abackair effect = With weapon extended, spins around in a 360° angle, damaging enemies in all directions. |Abackair t = |Abackair e = |Abackair d = C |Abackair k = C |Aupair effect = Sends a wave of rainbow energy above him. |Aupair t = |Aupair e = |Aupair d = D |Aupair k = B |Adownair effect = Sweeps his weapon downwards, damaging enemies under him. Additionally, an illusion of the attack in the form of a rainbow travels under him, with initially low area-of-effect but high knockback and damage. The further the rainbow travels, the higher its area-of-effect becomes, and the lower its damage and knockback. |Adownair t = (Weapon) (Rainbow) |Adownair e = |Adownair d = B |Adownair k = B |B = Rainbow Surge |B effect = Twodin creates an explosion of rainbow energy in the area around him that has a small chance of inflicting . |B t = |B e = |B d = C |B k = B |Bside = Rainbow Ray |Bside effect = Twodin shoots a ray of rainbow energy in front of him that has a small chance of inflicting . |Bside t = |Bside e = |Bside d = B |Bside k = C |Bup = Nerds Shower |Bup effect = Twodin throws a bunch of Nerds above him that deal low damage on the enemy, but hit multiple times. |Bup t = |Bup e = |Bup d = C |Bup k = E |Bdown = Jaw Breaker |Bdown effect = Twodin plants a Jaw Breaker under him that explodes if stepped on or after a short time has passed, dealing heavy damage in a small area. |Bdown t = |Bdown e = |Bdown d = B |Bdown k = B |synchro title = Caster Sugar |synchro url = http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_enlightenment_skills_in_Dragon_Quest_IX#Caster_Sugar |synchro effect = Twodin spins around, tossing candies at enemies around him in a large area and inflicting heavy damage. Nearby enemies are forced to consume large amounts of the candy, causing them to become fatigued and inflicting . |synchro bonus = Using abilities. |special up = Twodin throws his candy cane in the air, but fails to catch it. |special left = Twodin brushes his teeth. |special right = Nyan Cat comes and spins around Twodin. |special down = much candy such rainbows wow |quotes = |encounters = |affiliations = Madge Neutral; he's evil, but he's also a smooth-talker （*´▽｀*）. Pooh Ally; we can twerk our way to victory (｡’▽’｡)♡ Dils Ally; the Fang to my Vanille (´ε｀ )♡ Sunshine Ally; there wouldn't be any rainbows without Sunshine (~˘▾˘)~ Ashy Neutral; it all comes down to benefits (」・ω・)」 }} Category:Final Fantasy Smash/Characters with incomplete A moves